1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system for attaching an article holding assembly to a mounting member in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Article holding assemblies, such as console assemblies, may include fastening mechanisms that are configured for attachment to one or more mounting members. U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,260, for example, discloses holders for attaching a console module to a pair of rails.